


Low Lights

by bearinapotatosack



Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning After, PridePrompts2020, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearinapotatosack/pseuds/bearinapotatosack
Summary: The air had been thick with humidity and pleasure. Dave had rocked carefully in and out, fresh anxiety preventing him from going too fast or hard. Instead he'd pulled out the groans and gasps from his lover slowly, taking Klaus apart bit by bit as he licked, sucked and bit every inch of his skin.~~Klaus gets lost in thought.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Pride Prompts 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769791
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Low Lights

Klaus' face looked shallow under the shitty lighting of the rundown motel. A cigarette hung loosely from his fingers as he pulled and poked at his cheeks and forehead. There were a few spots and scars here and there from the stress that came from war.

  
In an oddly sick fashion, he fit in quite well in the army. He got meals, bad, greasy ones but meals nonetheless, a bed, clothes and, most importantly, people who cared about him. Whether it was reluctantly or due to actual compassion he wasn't sure.

  
He was used to fighting because of the wonderful atrocity that was his childhood. The dead people had been hard to adjust to, there were fellow soldiers as well as angry Vietnamese people. However, this particular war was infamous for the excessive drug use that the soldiers partook in.

  
Most people smoked, cigarettes and weed. Others went further and took pills, coke, LSD or even heroin. One of his comrades who lived up to the troubled youth stereotype, was Chris,a college grad who did anything to block out the pain.

  
Some other comrades were Pope, a devout Catholic who had accepted the draft when it came for him, CJ, a loyal lovestruck man whose only lifeline was the dream of marrying his girl at home, Richard, an avid Tolkienist, and Miller, a real life cowboy who had taken the draft to prove something to his dad. 

  
These guys had been slow to trust him, with his modern ideals and openness with his expression. Klaus had found it hard to trust them too, having spent so long not being enough for people and having to give something to get basic respect. Yet, as he began to take his time there lore seriously, the guys took him into their makeshift family and that was that. 

  
Dave was different though. He'd taken an immediate liking to Klaus, guiding him through the battles and caring for him when times got tough. 

  
He was patient, not leaving when Klaus' bad self-esteem and trust issues waved red flags whenever someone got close to him. There were so many amazing qualities about him that dazzled him. From his open heart to loyalty, he was so wildly different from anyone he'd ever associated himself with before.

  
Their first kiss had been magical. To say the least. He couldn't truly recall what they were talking about prior, something deep and intimate that had powered Dave to reach out and kiss him. His lips had been moist from the liquor, the dull burn that came with it spread to Klaus' mouth as they stood frozen in time. He could still feel the light sheen of sweat on Dave's face and hand from the night's dancing.

  
They kissed for the rest of that night, and their leave. Dave's deep rooted homophobia scaring him from going further than supple lips and smooth caresses in low lots rooms and clubs.

  
But, last night had changed that. They'd spent just over a month with barely any touches, pretending, putting on a mask of heterosexuality. So with the free willed nature of leave, Dave had grabbed Klaus and made hot, sweet love to him.

  
The air had been thick with humidity and pleasure. Dave had rocked carefully in and out, fresh anxiety preventing him from going too fast or hard. Instead he'd pulled out the groans and gasps from his lover slowly, taking Klaus apart bit by bit as he licked, sucked and bit every inch of his skin. 

  
That was what he'd been admiring in the mirror. The hickies and bitemarks that stood out against the pale skin that had only just gained a slight tan. 

  
He smiled, because these marks showed that he belonged to someone, and meant something to someone. That he wasn't just a body or a junkie. He was a person, a person who was loved.

  
Smooch. Dave made his boyfriend jump as he snaked his arms around his brittle middle, kissing the marks that he was so proud of.

  
"You surprised me there,sweetheart," Klaus said, leaning his head to the side to let Dave get more leverage to kiss his way across his shoulders and wrapped a hand in his hair.

  
"Didn't know you were so deep in thought," He chuckled, letting one hand move towards his privates as he nestled them closer. "Wanna go for another round this morning,"

  
They shared a look, "I mean yeah, but you're going to tire me out before the day's even started," He said and turned around, pushing the two back onto the bed.

  
"You just drive me crazy, so crazy that if I don't get to touch you when I can, I might explode if I don't make the most of our situation," He'd sat upright now and pulled Klaus onto his lap as he carried on kissing and adoring his neck.

  
"You continue to surprise me," He replied, shuffling slightly and tilting Dave's face up to kiss his eyes, then his nose and finally his mouth. "But that's enough talking for now, Mr Katz, why don't you surprise me even more with your love making skills?"

They grinned at each other maniacally before Dave said, "Will do Mr Hargreeves, will do," and flipped them over to fully use their time together.

**Author's Note:**

> I will do an in depth fic about their first time but for now there's this. Hope you enjoyed this and feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
